dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Voyage of the Ruthless
}} Voyage of the Ruthless is the thirteenth episode of The Dragon Prince and fourth chapter of the second book, "'Sky". After saying goodbye to Phoe-Phoe, the gang teams up with a pirate to cross a bay, where Callum tries to forge a connection with the Sky Arcanum. Plot At The Breach, General Amaya orders her commander to gather a small force to inspect their human outpost at the Xadian part of The Border, despite the outpost sending a clear signal it's secure. Phoe-Phoe, feeling exhausted, makes a rough landing on the ground. Nonetheless, Ezran expresses his gratitude for the flight before she returns to the Moon Nexus. Rayla points out they now need to get across a vast bay to resume their journey to Xadia. The princes offer to walk around it in respect for her fear of water, but Rayla is willing to venture the waters in order to get Zym back to her mother as soon as possible. Callum and Ezran soon find a suitable captain that can offer his ship for a ride and won't suspect Rayla as an elf and notice Zym. The princes introduce Rayla to Captain Villads, a blind captain wearing two eye-patches. Villads takes them to his ship, Ruthless, suggesting that they wait a few days since a storm is approaching. But since they need to hurry, Villads insists that they depart now and hopefully race the storm or get caught by the storm at the middle of the bay and likely get killed. Viren continues to observe the elf mage, where he finally acknowledges Viren. The elf returns with several items. Viren realizes that the elf is asking him to find the items he gathered. Shortly after, Viren returns with the items. The elf asks him to imitate his actions by first knitting an unfamiliar rune that gets hit by a spell from the elf, then placing the cloth on a stone before breaking it in half; Viren must then pour the stone's contents with water into the chalice. The elf then drinks his chalice, nodding to Viren to drink his also. Viren hesitates but drinks his chalice. Lastly, the elf takes a dagger and tasks Viren to slash his palm and drip his blood on the chalice to finish the ritual. But Viren doesn't trust the mage since he won't reveal his identity and decides to contemplate his choices and leaves the room. Unfortunately, Villads realizes the storm has reached them and eventually grows too strong that they need to find land for safety. Villads, with the help of his talking parrot, Berto, guides the sheep toward a nearby island amidst large waves and deadly sea stacks, managing to port the ship on the island's pier. General Amaya leads the patrol and reaches the outpost, only to find it seemingly abandoned. A lone soldier of the outpost walks up to them, nervously reporting his failure after sending a late signal to his superior. The commander and the rest of the soldiers think the base is secure, so they lower their guard and prepare to leave. General Amaya notices the guard shakily pointing someone behind him. Amaya realizes the guard is targeted with an arrow and manages to rescue the soldier from getting hit. Sunfire Elves emerge to surround Amaya's forces, trapping the humans within the outpost. Villads asks the group to wait out the storm below deck. Rayla notices Callum is forming an idea. Callum believes that to make a connection with the Sky Arcanum, heading out and facing the storm will finally establish the connection. Ralya is reluctant, especially since Callum asks to take Zym with him. Ezran allows it since Zym is a storm dragon. Callum takes Zym with him to venture the island. But Callum makes no progress with the Sky Arcanum, getting frustrated as he desires to practice magic again. Callum spots a windmill getting repeatedly struck by lightning and believes that's where he needs to be. When Callum and Zym reach the windmill's roof, Callum is desperate to learn Sky magic that he holds the rod and waits to get hit by a lightning strike, but he eventually lets go, unwilling to risk his life for the sake of learning magic. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning finally strikes Callum and Zym. Meanwhile, Viren notices a crow returning with a scroll and immediately heads to the Crow Lord's keep. The Crow Master informs him that four messages have arrived, each from the other human kingdoms. Viren is ecstatic as he learns that all have complied for a summit of the Pentarchy, putting him one step further to rally the other rulers behind Katolis in finishing the war against Xadia. Sunfire Elves engage their human combatants, where they are easily overpowered by the female Sunfire Elf leader, named Janai, wielding a sunforge blade and makes her way to General Amaya for a rematch. With her sword broken, Amaya faces the Sunfire Elf's sunforge blade with her hands alone. She manages to separate the sunforge blade out of the female elf's reach, but she soon transform her appearance that empowers her to be able to make holes at walls with just her fists. Amaya manages to evade her when the elf's hands get stuck. Amaya seizes the moment to help her forces break through the Sunfire Elves blocking the exit, allowing everyone to escape but abandoning the outpost to the Sunfire Elves. Ezran and Rayla spot Callum carrying Zym after the storm has cleared. Fortunately, Zym absorbed the lightning strike's energy allowing both to survive. However, Rayla finds Callum still upset, apologizing how he was wrong and not brave enough to face the storm if he so desired to learn Sky magic, but Rayla believes he made the right decision and embraces Callum. Viren returns to the mirror, where the elf expects he has returned to finally finish the ritual. But to the elf's surprise, Viren decides to pause his interactions with the elf by covering the mirror with a large tarp. Cast Trivia *It was revealed that the ship "Rayllum" (RaylaxCallum) was born during the lightning scene, where most editors felt a spark between the two.TDP Official Twitter - Rayllum Storyboard ASL Translation References }} Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Book Two Category:A to Z